


your hand fits mine (perfectly)

by minhyuned (kyoongs)



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Comfort, M/M, hand kink sort of??? it's all fluff and good though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoongs/pseuds/minhyuned
Summary: Sungwoon laughed. “Well, that’s one way to get your attention.”(Taehyun didn’t tell him that he didn’t even have to try – Sungwoonalwayshad his attention.)





	your hand fits mine (perfectly)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ren, who gave me the inspiration to find and finish this fic ^.^

Way back when, in a fluorescently lit practice room, on a too early Monday morning was when Noh Taehyun met Ha Sungwoon. The latter was introduced as the second to last HOTSHOT member and Taehyun was secretly glad there was another short member in the group (he didn’t want to be one of the oldest and shortest, which was a bit too stereotypical for his liking).

HOTSHOT soon debuted and the two grew closer and closer. During rehearsals, Sungwoon would often get frustrated if he couldn’t get a move right. Taehyun would grow tired of the younger continuously angering himself and would offer his help. He knew what Sungwoon was doing wrong just by observing, and when he pointed it out, Sungwoon would execute the move perfectly under his guidance.

“Thanks, hyung!” Sungwoon’s eyes would twinkle and he would beam at Taehyun as if he just discovered something amazing.

“Don’t worry about it,” Taehyun would rub the back of his neck nervously, and ignore the sudden heat in his cheeks.

When the time came for vocal practice, Taehyun would wave off his members and remain behind. He was very confident in his dancing abilities; dancing was as natural as breathing for him. Singing on the other hand, was a bit of a rocky path.

He had a good voice, without a doubt, but there was always a note here and there that he had trouble hitting. He also preferred to perfect it without company; he was too proud to let anyone see his weaknesses.

His memories of the vocal practice room always made him slightly anxious, and then suddenly it didn’t.

 

Taehyun thought he was alone and tried and failed to hit a high note. An unexpected noise behind him had spooked him, and he turned around with his hands raised in alarm.

“Hyung?” Sungwoon’s soft voice instantly calmed his racing heart and he sighed.

“Sungwoon-ah, it’s late, you should be resting.”

“So should you, hyung,” Sungwoon was stubborn and Taehyun couldn’t help but smile. “Let me help you, too.”

Normally, Taehyun’s pride would prompt him to deny any help. But it was Sungwoon and for some reason, he didn’t mind showing his weakness.

“Okay.” Taehyun sighs and his smile grows when Sungwoon lets out a delighted exclamation.

 

They worked well together. Often it would be just the two of them in the early hours of the morning, practising and watching the hours fly by like seconds. 

Taehyun’s favourite thing to do was dance when Sungwoon was singing random songs. They made a game out of it: Sungwoon would pick whatever tune was on his mind and hum it, or sing a song he was thinking about, and Taehyun would try to dance to the melody of his voice.

Sometimes Sungwoon switched songs too swiftly for Taehyun to keep up. His body would automatically change mid-wave and he would end up doing weird dance moves that were somewhat horrible to see. It made Sungwoon stop singing and start laughing, and Taehyun didn’t mind the least.

He wouldn’t say it out loud but those moments were his most precious.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The first time they held hands was when they were running away from fans, hilariously enough. 

Sungwoon was not a fast runner and his short legs were of no help. His breaths came out in painful pants and tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. Taehyun took one look at him and threw his hand out without another thought.

Without any questions, Sungwoon lunged for his proffered hand and allowed Taehyun to pull him along. Together, they managed to outrun the fans and collapsed on the ground, their laughter the loudest sound amongst the stars.

Later that night, Taehyun would lie in bed and marvel at how easily Sungwoon’s fingers fit in between his and how nice it felt to hold his hand, even if it was for a few moments.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second time was when their company told them to prepare for Produce 101. It was completely unexpected and Sungwoon had sulked for the entire night. Their HOTSHOT members had tried to cheer them up, avoiding the topic of being separated and Moonkyu even started a fanchant for them but alas, a smile refused to grace Sungwoon’s face.

When everyone had retired to bed, Sungwoon slipped into his room and Taehyun silently made a space for him in his bed. The younger slipped in and held Taehyun tightly.

“Hyung, I’m scared.” Sungwoon whispered his fears into the darkness.

“Me too,” Taehyun confessed and instinctively took the other’s hand in his.

Taehyun softly rubbed his thumb against Sungwoon’s hand and Sungwoon sighed, his cool breath gently hitting Taehyun’s collarbone and he shivered. Sungwoon’s hand was warm in his and Taehyun carefully raised their joined hands to his lips.

“We’ll be alright, Sungwoon-ah, because we’ll be together. You can smile as long as we’re together. And you can’t get rid of me that easily; I’ll always be with you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The third time was caught on camera. One of the things they had to adjust to was the gleam of lenses tracking their every inhale and exhale. Of course, being already debuted idols meant they had some experience with constantly being under the scrutiny of cameras but Produce 101 took it to a new level.

The cameras literally tracked their every movement. During a break in filming the introduction evaluations, Sungwoon laughed at something one of the other trainees, Samuel, had said. Taehyun watched in awe, as well as fear, as one of the cameras near them moved as Sungwoon’s body moved. It freaked him out, to say the least.

“Mnet,” Taehyun hissed under his breath, “I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“Hyung, they’re so in awe of us!” Sungwoon turned to him, his voice giddy and his eyes wide. 

“Look at you,” Taehyun deadpanned, “They’re in awe of a child.”

Sungwoon pouted and Taehyun’s eyes lingered a moment too long on his full lips. Sungwoon whined, “Hyung!”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he laughed, “Of course they’re in awe of us, we’ve already debuted.”

He couldn’t help the bitterness that seeped into his words and immediately regretted it when a crease appeared in between Sungwoon’s brows.

“We have to teach them some tricks or two,” Taehyun joked lightly and nudged the younger, “You can’t act like a dongsaeng anymore.”

“I can be mature!” Sungwoon huffed. 

Taehyun was about to retort when they heard their names being called. Sungwoon startled and instantly reached for his hand.

Sungwoon slipped his hand into Taehyun’s as if it was that easy. And, to some extent, Taehyun supposed it was.

He glanced over and his heart clenched at the sight of Sungwoon’s eyes wide with fear. Taehyun was gave his hand a tight squeeze and Sungwoon’s eyes focused on him.

“Come on,” Taehyun gently nudged him, “We can do this.”

Sungwoon exhaled shakily and nodded. He plastered on a smile and scoffed weakly, “Yeah, of course we can!”

“Let’s go, Cloud,” Taehyun grinned, pushing down his own fears.”

He was satisfied at the way Sungwoon’s eyes softened at the name and felt his own heart melt just a little. Sungwoon suddenly looked brighter and that familiar spark returned to his eyes. 

Taehyun allowed himself this small moment and sighed inwardly. They could do this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

101 boys became 60 in no time. The loss was felt in the decrease of thundering footsteps and subdued laughter. The longing was felt when someone turned to share a joke with their friend, only to remember, _OH_ yeah, they were eliminated.

Everyone was in shock. The first elimination slapped them in the face, reminding them that this was ultimately a competition and it was their efforts and hardwork that made or broke them. It was harsh yet utterly necessary.

The trainees got a break on a cold Tuesday. Wanting to make the most of the rare reprieve, Taehyun went in search of Sungwoon. His current groupmates told him that Sungwoon had disappeared after lunch and they hadn’t seen him since.

After scouring the rooms and outside areas, Taehyun eventually found him in a small practice room. Sungwoon was curled up on the floor, his hand loosely clutching some papers, and he was breathing deeply and evenly.

Taehyun sighed and shook his head fondly, “This kid, honestly.”

Wincing at how uncomfortable he must be, Taehyun gently picked up Sungwoon and made his way to the rooms. Sungwoon stirred and Taehyun had to pause to make sure he didn’t drop the younger.

“Stop wriggling so much,” Taehyun complained, “Unless you want to meet the floor very unpleasantly. Stay put, Cloud.”

Sungwoon grumbled but obeyed, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s neck firmly. The trip back to his room was short and Taehyun carefully placed him on the lower bunk, unsure of which one was his.

He made to leave when Sungwoon grabbed his hand and he froze.

“Where are you going?”

“You need your rest,” Taehyun winced when his voice caught and cleared his throat, “I should leave you to sleep.”

“No, stay,” Sungwoon tugged at his hand, “We hardly see each other!”

Taehyun laughed and easily slipped in next to Sungwoon. “Okay, you big baby. I know you miss me a lot.”

“Shut up!” Sungwoon pushed his shoulder and Taehyun yelped when he almost fell off the bed. “You miss me too!”

He gave Sungwoon a lopsided smile and didn’t even bother to deny it. 

Sungwoon started to tell him about their latest challenge but Taehyun felt his mind drift. He listened to how Sungwoon gushed about working with Minhyun and admired Jaehwan’s voice but his eyes were fixated on Sungwoon’s hands.

They were soft and pale, and his veins were very prominent. Taehyun slowly dragged a finger across Sungwoon’s vein and stopped when he reached his knuckle. Sungwoon had long and elegant fingers and his fingernails were short and neat. 

“You’re a bad dancer. Sungwoon can’t sing.”

“WHAT?” Taehyun’s gaze was ripped from the other’s hands and he stared at Sungwoon incredulously, “What did you just say?”

Sungwoon laughed and didn’t comment on Taehyun’s sudden admiration of his hands.

“Well, that’s one way to get your attention.”

 

(Taehyun didn’t tell him that he didn’t even have to try – Sungwoon _always_ had his attention.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sungwoon’s face suddenly appeared on screen and they were yelling before even realising what it meant.

“Me?! In the top 4?” Sungwoon whispered, his voice wavering in awe and disbelief. “And not you?!”

“Hush, Sungwoon-ah!” Taehyun grinned, despite the sudden pain in his chest, “You made it!”

The camera cut to another trainee and Sungwoon turned to him, brows furrowed in concern. “But… I don’t want to leave you.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” Taehyun repeated words that were whispered not too long ago. “Besides, the next time we perform will be a year or so from now.”

Sungwoon’s frown deepened, “What do you mean, hyung?”

“Listen to me, Sungwoon-ah,” Taehyun’s gaze was serious, “You’re going to debut in the top 11, I know it. And don’t be sad. Please, don’t be sad. You’ve worked hard and you deserve it all and people love you! So, go grab your spot and make us all proud – make me proud.”

Before they knew it, Sungwoon was called and their hands separated. Taehyun watched him run on stage with a proud smile on his face, even though his heart was heavy with sadness. Not because he was eliminated, oh no of course not, but because he would be seeing less and less of Sungwoon. 

And regardless of his very own selfish feelings that making him sad, he couldn’t help but feel incredibly proud and happy for Sungwoon. He knew they’d see each other again. Soon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sungwoon’s eyes found his amongst all the other trainees. Despite the distance separating them, Taehyun could easily tell they were alight with careful hope and anxiety. 

Taehyun gave the biggest smile he could muster and even held his thumbs up. He crossed his eyes and felt satisfaction settle warmly when Sungwoon seemed to relax marginally and he hid a small chuckle behind his hands.

It was quiet. Taehyun could practically see the tension shimmering in the air around him. He bit his lip, his belief never wavering.

“HA SUNGWOON!”

He wanted to jump up and scream with pride and happiness. Yet all he could do was burst into tears.

There was a loud ringing in his ears and everything felt so surreal. He watched through blurry vision as Sungwoon ran up and breathlessly said his speech.

People were cheering all around him and some of his friends huddled close to comfort him. He pushed Moonbok’s hand away and blinked furiously, trying to clear the tears. 

He couldn’t describe how full his heart felt. His only pick had made it. He was so incredibly proud of Sungwoon. 

He didn’t bother to think of what that meant for them. All he could think about was how happy he was for his best friend, and how he had always known, deep within his heart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Yah! I told you that you’d make it!”

“Hyung!” Sungwoon turned to him with a bright smile. “Aren’t you proud of me?”

“Of course I am!” Taehyun beamed at him, his eyes devoid of the previous tears. “I always knew you’d make it.” 

Sungwoon’s eyes crinkled and he smiled softly at Taehyun. Seeing a random door, Taehyun quickly grabbed Sungwoon and dragged the two of them inside.

Thankfully, the small room was empty. As Taehyun closed the door and turned around, he felt Sungwoon crash into him and bury his head in Taehyun’s chest.

His arm automatically wrapped around Sungwoon’s body and he was surprised to feel it shaking.

“Sungwoon-ah?” Taehyun’s voice was laced with concern, “Are you crying?”

“W-We’re not going to be together,” Sungwoon’s voice was muffled but years of knowing him gave Taehyun the ability to decipher his inaudible words.

“What do you mean? Of course we are!”

Sungwoon pulled away and Taehyun felt his stomach drop at the sight of Sungwoon’s eyes shiny with tears.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do without you.” Sungwoon whispered.

Taehyun brushed a tear away and smiled, “Remember what I said when we first started? You’re no more a dongsaeng?”

Sungwoon nodded and he continued, “Well now you’re one of the older members of Wanna One. Plus, you’ve debuted before. Guanlin, Daehwi, Jinyoung? The others? They have _no idea_ what to expect. You and Minhyun have to be there for them. Guide them, show them how not to get sucked into this industry and its toxicity. You have to be strong.”

“But –“ Taehyun shook his head, halting his words.

“I’m not done, impatient Cloud,” Taehyun teased and smirked when Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “What is this about us not being together? I’m _always_ going to be with you. You’re my best friend, you know it all. No one can replace you and I’m always here for you. I’m always going to be a phonecall away.”

“Unless,” Taehyun paused, “You find a new best friend.”

Sungwoon gasped and smacked his arm, “Taehyun-ah! How dare you think that?”

“Well, clearly _you’re_ thinking it,” Taehyun laughed, “Dry your eyes, Sungwoon-ah. I’m so proud of you! Junhyuk, Hojung and the others? Had NO faith. I’m the only one who believed in you!”

“Typical,” Sungwoon rolled his eyes, “Thank you, hyung.”

Taehyun belatedly realised their hands were clasped and let out a soft chuckle. He shook his head at Sungwoon’s questioning look and quickly kissed their joined hands.

He’d miss the feel of Sungwoon’s hand in his. He’d miss the way their fingers slotted together and the way their palms pressed against each other. Most of all, he’d miss the profound and pure feeling of _completeness_ that he felt whenever they’d hold hands.

“Taehyun.” Sungwoon was uncharacteristically serious.  
He looked up and his eyes immediately closed when he felt a soft press of lips against his. Sungwoon pulled away all too quickly and beamed up at him. Taehyun exhaled heavily and couldn’t help but return his delighted grin.

“C’mon Taehyun-ah! You can smile as long as we’re together.”

 

 

 

 

(A month later, all the HOTSHOT members met under the cover of clouds and darkened skies.

Despite the dreary weather, they made sure to make the most of their time. They had a quick dinner during which Sungwoon told them how different it was being with more people and under another company, and Sanghyuk and Moonkyu updated him on their comeback.

They moved to a noraebang, where Taehyun showed him the choreography to their song. Sungwoon’s eyes were full of pride and happiness and he knew this comeback would be a success and that they’d be cheering for each other.

The night was spent with soju and random songs which they all deliberately butchered. The highlight was when Hojung was clearly piss drunk yet still managed to hit all the high notes perfectly.

Never once did Sungwoon and Taehyun part. They stayed pressed against each other, their fingers intertwined. 

“Sungwoon-ah, are you happy?” Taehyun whispered.

“Of course,” Sungwoon smiled at him, “You’re here, are you not?”

Taehyun laughed and squeezed his hand.

 

“I’m the happiest whenever I’m with you.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Also, real life changes have been made to keep up with the story (like their company sending them to pd101 when they actually volunteered themselves and so on).  
> You can find me [here](http://kimsjaehwan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> 


End file.
